Santa
by traversing
Summary: "Are you gonna take me to see Santa?" That action can cause quite a conundrum. R&R.


**Hey guys! I wanted to try something for the Christmas season(:**

**Anyway, I'm using my regular OC as a minor character. Percy and Annabeth are 19, and together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I only own Nikki and little OC demigods(;**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was finishing the design for Ares' statue, thinking about her boyfriend, who was with his mother in New York, when the door to the Athena Cabin burst open. In the doorway stood Malcolm, her 18 year old half-brother, with a child in tow.<p>

"Hey, Annabeth, Chiron needed to talk to you." He said, and Annabeth arched one of her eyebrows. The kid next to him was quite short, with long black hair and a tiny nose, and she looked at Annabeth with and sparkling green eyes.

"What's with the kid?" Annabeth asked him. Malcolm smiled.

"Oh, I'm showing Natasha around camp. She's a daughter of Persephone, and she just got here." He stated, before continuing. "But Chiron caught up to us when I was showing Natasha the stables, and he started muttering curses before he told to me get you."

Annabeth chuckled – she knew how much Chiron hated the stables. "Alright. I'll go see what he wants."

She put up her sketch pad, and exited the cabin, walking towards the Big House. Chiron was pacing nervously on the porch, while Mr. D was playing Pinochle with a few satyrs.

"Yes, Chiron?" Annabeth greeted the old teacher.

"I need you to bring a child to camp." He said.

"Who and where is the child?" Annabeth asked.

"Billy Jenkins, a son of Hermes. Very young. And currently, he is at 100 W. 33rd Street in Manhattan, shopping with his mother for Christmas. Go child and put on warmer clothing – it's a blizzard outside of Camp." Annabeth nodded in response, and left to go back to her cabin. She grabbed her dark blue coat, put on her fuzzy hat, and pulled on her rain boots.

She exited camp, and realized that Chiron was right – it was a storm out here. She kept walking, and as she passed Peleus **(A/N: That's the name of the dragon… right?) **she scratched his head, and he purred affectionately in return. Annabeth took one of the Camp's vans, and after ten or so minutes, she was at Manhattan's Mall.

She ran inside to see a small boy, around the age of six or so, tugging at his mother's hand. He had sandy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, along with a mischievous look on his face. Annabeth knew that it could only be one of Hermes' kin. She quickly walked over to boy and his mother, smiling.

"Hi! Do you happen to be Mrs. Jenkins?" Annabeth asked the boy's mother.

"Yes, why?" Mrs. Jenkins said.

"Your husband called to tell you that you won the sweepstakes!" Annabeth lied. The mother looked skeptical.

"Why would he have called you? I've had my cell phone on me the entire day."

"He couldn't reach you, I'm guessing, and he called the mall's phone. I was nearby, and one of the workers asked if I could find you." Annabeth said. The mortal looked estactic, and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Thank God! Now I can get everyone Christmas presents…." The woman droned on and on about what she would do, before she stopped and looked at Annabeth.

"Hey, would you mind taking Billy to see Santa Clause? I need to call my husband, do some shopping, but I promised Billy that I would take him to see Santa." Annabeth nodded, proud that her plan was successful. Mrs. Jenkins quickly wrote down her phone number, gave it to Annabeth, and left quickly.

Annabeth was glad that her plan worked, and turned to Billy, who was smiling widely, showing off a toothy grin.

"Are you gonna take me to see Santa?" He asked, and she nodded as he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards where Santa was. A tiny elf/mall employee was talking to St. Nick, as the line was empty, but the worker soon turned to them, and Annabeth was shocked to see the young face of Nikki Ricards, a daughter of Morpheus.

"What are you doing, working as an elf?" Annabeth asked, hugging the petite girl.

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked, and cocked her head to the side.

"It's not like you to be wearing an elf costume, and being all cheery." She was right – Nikki, with her purple-and-navy-streaked hair, nose ring, and snarky attitude, no one would think she would be working at a mall, wearing a ridiculous costume and being nice.

"'Tis the season to be jolly!" Nikki said. "And it also helps that there's almost _no one _coming to see Santa on a Monday."

Annabeth had to laugh at that comment, but before she could say anything else, Billy tugged on her arm.

"I wanna see Santa now!" He whined.

"Shut it kid. If you wanna see Santa so bad, then go ahead." Nikki snapped.

Billy pouted, but obliged, running over to the man in the red suit, who was looking at Annabeth. He sat on his lap, grinning giddily.

"And what do you want for Christmas?" The man asked in a false deep voice that struck as familiar to the daughter of Athena. Annabeth tried to place the voice, but came up with nothing.

"I want a choo-choo train for Christmas!" Billy said. The Mall Santa laughed, and whispered something back to Billy, who smiled.

"Say Cheese!" Nikki said merrily. She clicked the button on the Polaroid, and the picture slid out of its place, into her hand. She handed it to Billy, who had run over to them quickly, before turning back to Annabeth.

"Hey Annie, why are you with this brat anyway?" Nikki asked her.

"Demigod. Chiron told me to come get him and take him back to Camp." Annabeth answered. "Gotta go–"

Nikki cut her off as she was leaving, grabbing her shoulder.

"No, you gotta sit on Santee's lap too." She told her, pushing her towards Santa, who was laughing silently.

"No, I'm good." Annabeth tried to say, but Nikki was strong. She plopped her on his lap, and Annabeth felt herself blush.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked her, and Annabeth finally looked at his face. She saw a pair of sea green eyes, which were twinkling in amusement, and in her mind she smiled deviously, knowing that she might as well have fun while she could.

"I want a new boyfriend." Annabeth whispered, and struggled to keep a straight face as the Santa's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?" He interrogated, and she laughed inwardly.

"I mean, I want a new boyfriend. Is that so hard to understand?" Annabeth said. 'Santa' abruptly stood, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Why do you want a new one? Is he not good enough for you?" Percy demanded.

"C–" he cut her off in a rage.

"Why don't you go rip his heart out, why don't ya?" Annabeth got up from the ground, brushing off her jeans.

"It's–"

"–Not what you mean? Huh? Well, you just said–" Annabeth pulled his beard off, and kissed him, cutting him off.

"Wha?" Percy asked, slightly dazed. She chuckled.

"I knew it was you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. Percy looked confused, but he caught sight of Nikki, who was by now, rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that her face was beet red, and he realized what had just happened.

"You tricked me." Percy said, pointing his finger accusingly at his girlfriend.

"Yes, yes I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I just HAD to write this. I was playing with the idea for so long. And if you're confused about Nikki, she's supposed to be sorta bipolar (don't know if I displayed that right... And BTW, I mean no offense to anyone). So, I was just displaying that a little. <strong>

**And anyway, why I did this was becuz I saw this like, 18 year old dude go in as Santa a few years ago. Ah, good times(; **

**Review please! Flames will be used to warm my toes!(:**


End file.
